


Where can I get a Gaydar?

by TattoOS



Category: Baywatch (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Matt being stupid, Realization, matt is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TattoOS/pseuds/TattoOS
Summary: Summer's gaydar is correct, Matt just doesn't know it yet. In fact he doesn't even know what a gaydar is.





	Where can I get a Gaydar?

“If you wanted to hide it, you would have found a different house to live in.” A voice whispered behind Matt, causing the lifeguard to let out a high-pitched scream in surprise. He looked up to see Summer standing behind him with a smirk on her face.  
“Why do you always feel the need to sneak up on me?” He mumbled under his breath.  
“Because it is entertaining.” She replied. “What’s going on, dude?” Matt’s eyes shifted around the small room of the lifeguard hut.  
“Urm, nothing. Nothing’s going on.” He insisted as Summer crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.  
“Sure, you keep telling yourself that.” She sighed, leaning against the doorway.  
“Honestly, Summer, you are just confusing me right now.” Matt said with exasperation in his voice. Summer sighed and shook her head slightly.  
“Alright, let me make this a little bit clearer. You mind is someplace else, you look tired and you are being less like a playboy and more like a mopey teenager.”  
“What do you mean ‘less like a playboy’! I am the ultimate playboy, I was even in the magazine once.” His shock was apparent, but Summer’s exasperation was more so.  
“I’m just trying to say that you are looking less at girls now, hell you barely look at me anymore. My gaydar is active and has detected a weak signature.”  
“What’s a gaydar? Is that in the lifeguarding manual because I don’t think I have got to that bit yet.” Matt asked, his panic starting to rise as he thought about the potential that he missed something, and the gut-wrenching feeling of letting down Mitch was starting to flow over him.  
“Urgghhh, fuck me. This is gonna take more effort than I thought.” Summer complained as she ran her fingers through her hair. “Ok, maybe this will help you more-“

She was cut off by the sound of Ronnie coming into the hut with a radio in his hand.  
“Hey Summer, Mitch says he needs you over on the pontoon.” He said, passing the radio over to her before smiling at Matt.  
“Thanks for letting me know, Ronnie.” Summer answered making her way towards the door before pausing slightly. “Matt, think about what I said, ok?” He nodded but he still did not fully understand if he was missing a piece of equipment or just being messed with. And so when Summer exited the hut, he turned to Ronnie.  
“Hey dude, erm, do you have a gaydar?” He asked the other lifeguard, not entirely sure he was using the term correctly. Unfortunately, though, this question seemed to cause Ronnie to choke on thin air and turn to Matt with an incredulous look on his face. When he saw that Matt was serious, he schooled his expression and sat down in one of the chairs.  
“What makes you ask that?”  
“Summer said she had a working gaydar and it found something.” A look of confusion washed over Ronnie’s face before understanding seemed to hit him like a tonne of bricks.  
“You know Summer is a lesbian right?” He said, causing Matt to choke on thin air this time.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, she doesn’t see guys in slow motion, she only sees women in slow motion.”  
“But she kissed me?” Matt was getting more confused by the second.  
“That’s probably because she thought that you- oh.” Ronnie stopped whatever he was going to say when he realisation hit him hard.  
“What? What is the ‘oh’ for?” Matt asked, getting nervous now.  
“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Ronnie wasn’t being very convincing.  
“What does this have to do with the equipment anyway?”  
“Only certain people have gaydars, and I don’t have one. I’m pretty sure CJ doesn’t either, but I can never tell if that is just a thing all girls have. You’ll have to ask someone else, sorry.” Ronnie replied, making his way towards the door, and giving a sympathetic smile to Matt before leaving him to stew in his thoughts for a while

————————————

Later that night, Matt sat at the kitchen counter, staring into his bowl of cereal. He was still trying to work out where he could get a gaydar but was currently getting nowhere. He had tried to ask CJ but she just laughed, then he talked to Stephanie about it but she gave away no emotions and said nothing. He had briefly considered asking Mitch if he had a spare one that he could use but didn’t want to risk making the older man disappointed again. So instead he sat at the kitchen counter at 3am eating Captain Crunch. 

“I could have sworn I told you not to eat my cereal. All other breakfast foods are available for you to use but Captain Crunch is mine.” A low voice boomed from the others end of the room. Matt barely bothered to look up because he couldn’t face the anger and sadness that would be apparent on Mitch’s face.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking straight.” He replied truthfully before pushing the bowl away from him and resting his head on his hands. Bare footsteps came closer and a warm hand rested on the younger man’s shoulder.  
“You ok, Matt? Summer said that you have something on your mind.” Mitch asked as he sat on a stool close to Matt. His face was full of concern and his hand was still resting on the younger man’s shoulder.  
“She said that she has a piece of equipment that she has been using, but I have never heard of the equipment before and I can’t find it in the lifeguarding manual. I asked the others and they just seemed to laugh when I asked them.” Matt said with a sigh, his voice laced with tiredness.  
“Why didn’t you ask me?” Mitch asked, lifting up Matt’s chin so he could look at the younger man properly. Something shifted across Matt’s eyes, it was a hint of an emotion that Mitch hadn’t seen on his face before.  
“I-I, erm, I didn’t want to disappoint you again.” He whispered quietly, but Mitch still heard it and he felt a warmth run through his body. He was going to reassure Matt, but the younger man started rambling.  
“It’s just that you have had to save me so many times, and I know that we stopped all of the drug dealers but I am still worried I am gonna mess this up. I don’t want to lose all this because everyone is being really nice to me and you are all treating me like someone that is part of the team. I’m worried I am gonna mess it up. And I have tried reading the lifeguard manual but my head keeps mixing up the words so that they don’t make any sense-“  
“Wait a minute. Are you dyslexic?” Mitch asked in surprise, causing the younger man to hang his head even more.  
“Yeah, that’s why I took to swimming because it was easier than doing homework” Matt kept his head low in embarrassment and fear that if he looked up he would see Mitch’s disappointed face. He could feel tears threatening to leak from his eyes. And so he was surprised when strong arms pulled him off the seat and into a hug. 

As they stood in the kitchen hugging each other, for several long seconds before Mitch whispered in his ear.  
“I can help you, if you want. I can go through all the manual and explain it so that you don’t have to read it.” Matt hugged Mitch tighter and nodded his head a little bit.  
“Yes please, I asked summer if she could be my study buddy but she hasn’t agreed yet. Thank you, Mitch.” He said pulling away from the older man to give a weary smile and wiping away the tears that had fallen. Mitch wanted to hold Matt closer again when he saw the tears but his professionalism over took this urge and made him step away a little bit.  
“No worries, I can go through it whenever you need, but we are both off-duty on Wednesdays so that might be a good time to have a regular study time. Does that sound alright with you?” He asked.  
“Yeah, that’s great. Thank you.”  
“You got any questions at the moment?”  
“Erm, yeah. Do you have a spare gaydar?” Matt asked, hoping that Mitch wouldn’t be cross that he didn’t have all the equipment needed for the job. But instead a look of shock came over the larger man’s face, it was quickly replaced by a smirk though. The sort of smirk that left Matt feeling anxious.  
“What do you need a gaydar for?” Mitch said with a grin.  
“I don’t know, Summer said she had one earlier today, and I thought it was part of the equipment we needed.” Matt replied looking even more tired then before.  
“I can assure you, Princess, that you don’t require a gaydar to be a lifeguard.” Mitch explained with the smirk still on his face.  
“So I haven’t lost any equipment?” Matt asked, even more confused than he was.  
“Gaydars are more of a personal quality than physical thing. It’s like a skill that people have, some people specifically.” This was the point where Matt was finally beginning to understand something.  
“Ok, so how come Summer has this great skill and you don’t?” Matt asked, trying his hardest to make his voice sound like less accusatory.  
“How says I don’t have this skill?” Mitch asked before winking at Matt and clapping his back once. “Now get some sleep, I need you wide awake tomorrow.” He said before moving off towards the corridor and leaving Matt in the kitchen with a bowl of soggy cereal. 

————————————

The following day Matt spent the entire day trying to get Summer alone so he could talk with her, but it wasn’t until she was taking him off duty that he was able to corner her.  
“Why didn’t you explain the skill to me?” He asked. She looked puzzled.  
“What skill?”  
“The gaydar skill. No one would explain it to me and in the end I had to ask Mitch.” This caused her eyebrow to raise and a small smirk show on her lips.  
“And Mitch said it was a skill?” She asked, her voice controlled.  
“Yeah basically. Why?”  
“I’m just surprised. He is a very private guy, didn’t think he would reveal something like that. But then he did reveal it to you, because he probably thought that you wouldn’t make the connection.” She thought out loud to herself.  
“What do you mean reveal? I am so confused right now.” Matt groaned, his head was hurting from trying to figure out too many things. Summer sighed and looked at him in sympathy. 

“Ok. I will explain it to you.” She relented, making Matt sigh in relief. “Ronnie told you yesterday that I am a lesbian. This was against the rules and generally considered rude, and so I am not going to make this about Mitch, you gotta figure that out yourself.”  
Matt was so confused, but now that Summer confirmed that she was a lesbian suddenly things started to make sense.  
“Did you pity kiss me? Because you knew I liked you?” Matt asked in in shock and realisation.  
“No. I kissed you because I wanted you to realise that you didn’t like me.”  
“What?” Summer paused and thought about it before continuing.  
“People from the LGBT+ community have heightened gaydars, which is what I was talking about yesterday. I could sense you.”  
“This isn’t making me less confused, Summer.” Matt groaned in exasperation.  
“To put it simply and bluntly... you are gay, or bi. I haven’t quite figured out which yet but I’m thinking more towards the later.” 

Matt didn’t know what to say. His head was trying to figure out what Summer had meant but all he could see was a memory of the other night when Mitch had given him breath and saved him from the drug dealers. He remembered the shock of realising that it was Mitch under the water with him and not Summer, and he remembered the grin Mitch had in response to the shock. 

The feeling of Mitch’s mouth around his own had been distracting Matt constantly over the past few days. That time it had been firm and with purpose, and Matt couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if there was no one to save and they kissed because they wanted to. That thought did not shock Matt as much as he thought it might, but now he was wondering romantic things about his boss and housemate, so he dragged himself out of his head and back to the real world. 

Summer was looking at him expectantly, but also a hint of fear in case Matt responded in a negative way.  
“Ummm?” Matt mummed in question at Summer’s face.  
“Were you listening to me? I said you are gay and you go all distant before acting like I never said anything. Are you feeling ok?” Summer asked in exasperation. Matt took a deep breath in.  
“I was listening, I’m fine. I am... I’m bi.” Matt replied, he face shocked at the realisation of what he said. He was afraid to look at Summer in case he saw disgust but instead he was wrapped up in a tight hug.  
“Congratulations on finally figuring it out.” She grinned as she pulled away. She was about to walk away when Matt called her back.  
“Wait, what do I do know? Do I need to tell someone or sign something? When do I learn to gaydar?” He asked in panic, causing Summer to chuckle.  
“You don’t need to sign anything, you can tell or not tell anyone you want. Having a gaydar comes naturally, you’ll get that in time.” She said as she patted his arm and walked over to the lifeguarding shack. Before opening the door to the shack, she turned to look at Matt.  
“You may need to tell Mitch though. There’s got to be a diversity in the lifeguards, can’t have everyone being straight white males, can we?” Matt froze and groaned. He wasn’t going to let his newly discovered sexual orientation lead to any sigma or differences in how he approached life but it had made him more aware of a whole new range of people he could date. Mitch being in this new range of people, and Matt found that he wasn’t overly opposed to the idea.  
“Fine. I’ll tell Mitch.” Matt groaned, kicking sand around with his feet in nervousness. 

“You’ll tell Mitch what, baby face?” A low voice spoke from behind Matt, causing him to turn and look up at the wall of muscle that blocked out the sun’s setting rays.  
“What the actual fuck dude! Do all lifeguards just sneak up on unsuspecting people?” Matt asked in shock, recovering form the sudden realisation that Mitch was there. The larger man smirked and raised an eyebrow to emphasise his question. Matt was temporarily distracted by the sight of Mitch’s huge arms crossed over his chest, but shook himself from his revelation to look at Mitch properly.  
“Can I tell you back at the house because I’m really tired and my brain is throbbing? I think I need to sit down with some alcohol and a blanket.” Matt said, giving Mitch his best puppy-dog eyes. It didn’t take long before Mitch relented and started off towards his house. 

When they arrived at the house, Matt went straight to his duffle bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey before sitting down on the sofa and popping the top of the alcohol. Mitch watched the younger man for a moment before grabbing a blanket, chucking it to him and sitting next to him.  
“You gonna talk to me?” He asked leaning over to take the bottle away from Matt.  
“Urm, well... you know I was asking about gaydars the other night, and Summer said that you may need to make note of diversity or something.” Matt explained the best he could. Mitch raised an eyebrow.  
“I am not making connections here.” He admitted, causing Matt to sigh and scratch the back of his neck.  
“I’m bi.” 

Mitch didn’t respond for a few excruciating seconds before he raised his eyebrow again, and frowned.  
“I thought that was common knowledge.”  
“What the fuck? I only found out about it a few minutes ago, how did you and Summer already know about this?” Matt’s panic was starting to rise, but a gently placed hand on his knee calmed him down a little.  
“Hey, it’s alright. I was the exact same, had to wait until my mentor tried to pair me up with some dude for a date before I realised that everyone else knew I was gay way before me.” Mitch explained, smiling at the fond memory. Time froze for Matt and he slowly turned to look at his friend.  
“Wait a minute… you’re gay?” He asked, his throat was dry and his hands trembling. Mitch signed and nodded.  
“I didn’t work on my body just so I could excel in my work life, you know. It comes quite handy when-“

He was cut off by Matt rugby taking him down onto the sofa, his lips pressed hard against Mitch’s. It didn’t take him very long to get over the initial shock, and his hands curled around the younger man’s small waist, pulling him closer. This sudden movement made Matt realise what he had done and pull back in horror. But he didn’t get very far because Mitch’s hands were still wrapped around his waist.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ A low growl cut Matt off, and the hands that were on his waist moved up to cup his neck.  
“I was wondering when you were gonna kiss me back.” Mitch grinned, before pulling Matt’s face back down to kiss him properly. 

Matt moaned happily when his lips touched Mitch’s again and melted against him as he pulled the larger man’s bottom lip between his. He felt Mitch’s hands stroke his jaw slightly and pulled away before dropping his forehead against Mitch’s huge shoulder, took a deep breath, filling his nostrils with the other man’s musky scent.  
“Why do you always smell so good?” Matt groaned, nipping a Mitch’s ear.  
“Why do you always look so good?” Mitch retaliated, his voice husky and low. Matt shuddered at the sound of Mitch’s voice and leaned back to look at the other man properly. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” He muttered, kissing Mitch’s nose lightly. A grin spread over his face when he heard the larger man’s breath hitch slightly and he dragged his hands over the huge chest.  
“Matt...” Mitch moaned when the younger man’s hands reached his hips. But his mouth was soon attacked again by bruising lips. This kiss was fierce and heated, with hands touching all the skin they could. 

“That’s the first time I heard you say my first name. And fuck was it hot!” Matt groaned. Mitch pulled him down again but kissed him slowly this time. He allowed the kiss to build up until Matt was out of breath with his pupils blown wide open.

They watched each for a few seconds, taking in the mussed up hair and bruised lips. At the same time they grinned, Matt was clutching Mitch’s face whilst Mitch’s hand were pressed against Matts back, slowly moving up and down. The movement caused Matt to shiver and he shifted slightly from where he was sitting on top of Mitch. 

Both men groaned when they rubbed together accidentally, fresh heat pooling in their stomachs and eye rolling slightly. When Matt realised what he did he froze and looked at Mitch, but he didn’t see any rejected only adoration and lust from the senior lifeguard.  
“Bedroom, Matt. Now.” Mitch moaned, digging his fingers into the small of the other man’s back. Matt nodded eagerly and kissed Mitch one more time before sliding off him and sauntering towards the bedroom, causing Mitch to scramble of the sofa to follow. 

————————————

If the other lifeguards noticed the large purple bruises on both Matt and Mitch’s bodies the next day, they didn’t say anything. There were a few raised eyebrows and relieved smiles but seeing Mitch’s large hands covering Matts during lunch made them realise that this had been a long time waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mis-spellings.


End file.
